


Reason

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [14]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to be useful, to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #288 – _The Law_.

As a kid Sam wanted to be a police officer, and because his mum told him that by working hard he could make his dreams happen, he did. He never really thought about the why behind his desire to be a cop, though, and years went by before he tried to figure that part out.

The law was important and it needed to be upheld, but it was just as important that the people be protected, and not just from criminal activity. He wanted to be useful, to help.

Mostly, though, Sam hoped it would help him find his dad.


End file.
